Ash Myliu Tave, Ludwig
by Emilie Travois
Summary: Lithuania has turned to Germany for economic support while Russia recovers from financial crisis. While discussing the past, Lithuania offends Germany and is punished. Only he doesn't exactly dislike the treatment... rated M for sadomasochistic yaoi


Germany stood before Lithuania with a dark glare, a frown decorating his features as he bit back his irritation. Lithuania didn't seem the sort to speak his mind often so the complete and utter lack of tact shown in his conversation was almost to be expected but it still pricked at Germany's skin like an old, unhealed wound. Lithuania had come to work for him as a servant while Russia recovered from a hit to his economy, and Germany had made the most of the intellectual conversation. They had been discussing alliances and warfare when Lithuania mentioned the day he and Poland destroyed Germany's army. Lithuania watched as Germany glared down to him and cursed at his own insolence. He knew that he'd done wrong and in his mind he prepared himself for the consequences. Make a mistake, offer a healed area to strike, be punished, resume work. He calmly rolled up one sleeve of his military jacket and offered it out to the offended German.

"I'm sorry, sir. That was insensitive of me." He apologized faintly as Germany gazed at Lithuania's exposed arm. When he did nothing, Lithuania frowned slightly. "You won't strike me, sir?"

The heavy silence pressed over them as Germany did a double-take, revising Lithuania's words in his mind. Then it struck him, Lithuania had been working in Russia's house since the break in the commonwealth; it was natural for him to expect such a cruel beating for a simple mistake after prolonged exposure to that mentally unstable drunkard. Ludwig could still remember the way Prussia spoke of him and he still hated the way that Russia worked. However, he admired his efficiency and knew that to keep a strong connection with him was vital for the country's future. You didn't anger Russia and survive intact. Germany turned away, wanting to leave the study before he grew more annoyed, and heard Lithuania's quiet whimper behind him. Turning back, he saw fear in the young nation's eyes.

"You won't forgive me, sir?" he asked hesitantly, "I know I have done wrong, Germany-san. Please, don't forsake me in this way."

The soft hint of pleading in Lithuania's voice was enough to make Germany step closer and place a hand over Lithuania's shoulder in an awkwardly executed comforting gesture. It was wrong to reprimand Lithuania for a minor fault such as this and the irritation sparked by his tactless comment was almost gone but when Lithuania considered Germany's resistance to strike him as a symbol of begrudging and non-forgiveness, there was little he could do but comply. With a small sigh, Germany raised his hand slowly, watching as Lithuania braced himself; a mixture of anxiety and anticipation flashed over his features. As Germany slapped him, Lithuania bit back a yelp and stood perfectly still until Ludwig stepped away, the dull stinging in his hand was a sign of his cruelty and was somehow familiar, like a distant memory in the very back of Ludwig's mind. As he turned to walk away, he felt Lithuania's hand grasp his arm, followed by his soft voice.

"Thank you, Germany-san." His voice was different now, perhaps huskier than before, and far less timid. Ludwig turned as saw a deep haze in Lithuania's eyes as the red mark blossomed over the pale nation's cheek, "I didn't mean to offend you, sir."

Germany's gaze drifted to the scarlet marking left by his hand which appeared to be spreading to Lithuania's other cheek, it took a moment to register this as a blush but as it did, Germany frowned. The blush, the change in his voice, the anticipation prior to being hit, it was connected and all too familiar; Ludwig knew how to play this game but had long forgotten the rules. His cold gaze connected with Lithuania's for a brief moment before the young man looked away. Germany brought a gloved finger to his chin, lifting Toris' gaze back to his own, searching his eyes for the answers. He could almost sense the anticipation eradiating from the young nation but was unsure of what he was expecting. When he hesitated, Lithuania leaned up and kissed him. His lips gently meeting Ludwig's in a sweet kiss that took him by surprise. That simple action, mixing with the dull ache in his hand from his cruel strike, sparked recognition in Ludwig's fogged mind and he kissed back firmly, something buried deep in him kindling to life once more. He'd played this game before, in a different time with a different opponent. He'd seen the exact same anticipated look in Gilbert's face when they'd played; that desire, that reaction to his harsh touch. Ludwig pulled Lithuania close and parted his lips with his own, tongue seeking his as the recognition set in; the tingling receding in his palm indicated that he was losing but he knew how to claim the upper hand.

"Remove your shirt and jacket." Ludwig ordered, his voice mimicking the husky qualities he'd heard in Lithuania's as he unhitched the riding crop from his belt. He saw something like lust flash through Lithuania's eyes and watched hungrily as he removed the protective clothing separating leather from skin. "I didn't think you played this game, Toris."

Throwing the shirt aside, Lithuania fused his mouth back to Ludwig's, his bare forearm brushing against the crop as he ran a hand up to Germany's shoulder.

"What game would that be, Ludwig-san?" Toris asked softly.

With a seductive smirk, Germany threw aside his own jacket and shirt; he pushed Lithuania against the wall, pinning him there with his body. Running the strap of the crop down Toris' bare chest, he heard the pleased gasp that escaped the smaller nation. He kissed his passionately, savouring the feel of Lithuania's hands gliding over his stomach and waist. Raising the crop from Lithuania's pale stomach, he brought it down fast against his chest. The whistle of air as it fell, with the snap of leather as it came into contact with skin, sparked a soft purr in Germany's throat. He heard Toris' yelp, the pain mixing with something deeper, something more desperate to be satisfied as the area of impact stung, tingling pleasurably as the pain faded.

"What game? But Toris surely you know…" Ludwig whispered, teasing. "I'm a master at Sadomasochism."

Emphasising his point with another strike, Ludwig forced his mouth to Toris' in a fiery kiss, feeling Lithuania growing hard against him, his own arousal heightening at this reaction. Toris placed his palms flat against the wall behind him, displaying his torso to Germany like a gift. Pale canvas on which to paint bold red lines. Ludwig unbuttoned Toris' trousers, clumsy in the heat of the moment, and pushed them down along with his boxers; Lithuania kicked them away as Germany caught him by the shoulder and pushed him roughly to the ground. Turning on his back to face Ludwig, Lithuania's blush deepened, matching the scarlet markings blossoming over his skin. Germany's eyes narrowed with the promise of pain as he crouched on one knee, running the crop against Lithuania's exposed thigh, first outside, then closer to his swollen arousal. As Toris moaned desperately, Ludwig delivered a sharp blow to his inner thigh; Lithuania's pleasured hiss was his reward as he branded Toris' skin once more. Lithuania sat up a way, hand running over Ludwig's thigh as he leaned in for another kiss. Germany pushed him back forcibly and struck his chest once more with the crop before nearly crushing the young nation's mouth with his own. Spreading Toris' legs with the tip of the crop, Germany shivered with anticipation, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down over his hips. A seductive smirk hovering over his lips, Ludwig knelt over Lithuania and positioned his arousal at his entrance.

"Now we'll see who has the power to invade who." He mocked, his voice gravelled and course as desire struck him.

Ploughing into Lithuania without so much as the most basic of preparation took its effect, firing liquid agony through the young nation as Germany filled him. Lithuania's cry blended with Germany's growled 'Mein Gott' as his arms encompassed Ludwig's shoulders, holding him close; the sound was harsh and loud yet delicious to Germany's ears as he moved within him. When the pained look didn't fade as quickly as Ludwig expected, he slowed and tenderly kissed Toris' neck and jaw until he felt the younger nation relax a little, felt him moving in time to Ludwig's powerful thrusts. He knew that masochism had its limits before pleasure turned to sheer pain and as much as he wanted the upper hand, he didn't want to hurt Toris; at least, not much. Sensing Lithuania's comfort taking hold once more, Germany nipped and bit at his skin, earning a deep sigh from the young Baltic. He knew how to play this game and he sure as hell wasn't going to allow Toris to get too comfortable. He wanted him to hear the young nation begging for him. Slowing his pace, Germany focused on pushing deeper into Lithuania, a hand clawing his stomach sharply before gently running over his erection. A choked sound that was not quite a moan fluttered from Lithuania's parted lips, shooting desire into Germany's veins. He ran his fingertips over Lithuania's erection once more and leaned closer to bite his ear before purring.

"Do you want this, Toris?" he murmured seductively in Lithuania's ear, delighting in Toris' desperate whimper before continuing, "Prove it."

Lithuania hesitated for a moment, his mind too fogged with lust to comprehend what Ludwig was asking of him. He arched his back instinctively against the German with breathy pleas of 'duok man'. Give me this. Germany watched him intently, smirking slightly as Toris slipped into his native tongue. He didn't have to understand Lithuanian to catch the meaning of his words. He wanted Germany to touch him; Ludwig shook his head slightly and clawed at his stomach once more as he forcefully thrust deeper into the submissive nation.

"No, Toris. You have to earn it."

Something intensely seductive flickered in Toris' eyes as he had an idea and Germany fought the urge to drive into him faster. He needed to keep control, he needed to make sure Lithuania wouldn't climax until he was ready to let him do so. But as Toris shifted beneath him, creating more friction between them with this new angle, Ludwig's deep moan was all that remained of his persistence. Rocking into Lithuania faster, Ludwig grasped him suddenly, causing Toris to yelp softly before the sound melted into a groan. Toris was close now; Germany could feel it in the way his efforts to move with him were less controlled, more needy. It was in his more frequent whimpers and purrs. As he pumped Lithuania in time with his deep thrusts, Ludwig nipped and sucked at his collarbone, delighting in the stream of moans and unidentifiable Lithuanian pleas that erupted from Toris' mouth. Fusing their mouths together in a passionate kiss, Ludwig shifted upwards slightly, hitting a wonderfully sensitive spot within Lithuania with force. Toris broke away from their kiss with a loud moan as Ludwig thrust against him faster, his mouth trailing down to litter kisses on Lithuania's collar bone once more. As he bit down hard, Lithuania hit his climax with a guttural moan; his body tensing sharply as pleasure flooded his awareness. As he tightened around Germany's swollen capital, Ludwig hit his own limit with a soft string of curses. Pulling out from Lithuania slowly, Germany collapsed beside him and closed his eyes, panting heavily. He felt a light touch dance over his chest and opened his eyes to see Lithuania curling up beside him, breathing just as heavily. After a few moments, Lithuania propped himself up on one elbow and planted a delicate kiss on Germany's lips.

As Lithuania opened his mouth to speak, a door slammed downstairs followed by a cheerful call of 'Doitsu? Doooiiitttsssuuu!' Germany's eyes suddenly darkened with worry and he cursed strongly as Lithuania stood, dressing slowly as his body ached and the marks Germany left still bled lightly. How could he have been so wreckless? If Italy found them like this…he'd never forgive Ludwig. Germany followed quickly in suit; dressing hastily, he checked the room over quickly to be certain that their game wasn't apparent to anyone but them. He picked up a stray jacket and began helping Lithuania fasten the buttons on his shirt as Italy burst through the door.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! You didn't answer when I shouted." He looked at Germany for a moment, and then his innocent gaze slowly drifted to Lithuania with a slight frown. "Oh, I see…it's ok, Lithuania-kun. I can't do my buttons either!"


End file.
